


Nothing like him!

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aaron is hurt and needs a hug!, Angry Aaron, M/M, Reasuring Robert, Spiteful Chrissie, Upset Aaron, Upset Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Aaron can't believe that Chrissie had brought Gordon into the drama or even compared Robert to him! When he gets home shaking and Upset Robert knows something's wrong but no matter what's going on Aaron is his baby and he loves him.





	Nothing like him!

**Author's Note:**

> I loved Aaron in tonight's episode but I hated Chrissie. 
> 
> Mention of Gordon xx

Aaron was so angry! The fact that she had compared Robert to Gordon and even had the guts to call Gordon "dad" was heartbreaking. He knew that Robert was nothing like him and they both loved each other.

He got home and slammed the door ignoring Robert's worrying looks he went straight to the fridge to get a beer and sat down. He wiped the tear that fell down his face quickly hoping that Robert didn't see but of course Robert being Robert saw it and pushed all his paper work away and knelt in front of Aaron.

Aaron turned away but Robet turned his face towards him. "Baby? What's wrong beautiful?" Aaron scoffed when Robert called him beautiful but deep down he liked it.

He put his beer down and spoke quietly "stupid Chrissie. Comparing you to.. to" he couldn't even get the words out but Robet knew what he meant. He wrapped his arms around Aaron and held him tight running a hand down his back.

Aaron pushed him away absolutely terrified that Robet would run a mile after what he had just heard but Robet didn't and he was still there. 

He wiped Aaron's tears and pressed a loving kiss to his cheek keeping his lips pressed there for a few minutes before pulling away.

"Sorry.." Aaron spoke quietly. Robert looked at him before sitting on the sofa and taking Aaron in his arms once again and holding him tight. "You have nothing to be sorry for baby boy! I promise. It was wrong of Chrissie to say that but I swear Aaron I'm nothing like him and she knows that she's only trying to get back at you but don't listen to her! I love you so much!"

He pressed a kiss to the side of Aaron's head before looking down to see the young man asleep with his head on his chest. He laid down and dropped the blanket over both of them before closing his eyes as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated xx


End file.
